


A Flash of Light

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [62]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot of his life he can’t tell anyone about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash of Light

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** President
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 4

There’s a lot of his life he can’t tell anyone about.

Not his team, not his friends, not the girls he takes to bed, or the friends who come and go, across the sea on boats, and in tents in trenches. He signed up for that. It hadn’t mattered for decades, and now that it does, there’s nothing to do about it.

But sometimes he can might light of it. Sometimes he can throw Danny a bone, and his team at their sides. Saying he already met the president, watching Danny go from fussing nervous to surprise, then unimpressed annoyance. 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **President**   _(noun)  
>  pres·i·dent [prez-i-duhnt]_
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. ( _often initial capital letter_ ) the highest executive officer of a modern republic, as the Chief Executive of the United States.  
> 2\. an officer appointed or elected to preside over an organized body of persons.  
> 3\. the chief officer of a college, university, society, corporation, etc.  
> 4\. a person who presides.
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  precedence, precedents
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1325–75; Middle English < Latin praesident- (stem of praesidēns ), noun use of present participle of praesidēre to preside, govern; see -ent


End file.
